Zombie Z/CSO2
Zombie Z is the second Zombie Infection mode in Counter-Strike Online 2. Overview This is the updated version of Zombie mode. *There is Morale Boost added where the human damage will be increased after shooting zombies. *There are several new skills added for humans and zombies. Release date *South Korea/Taiwan/Hong Kong/China: 4 August 2016. Updates 31 August 2017 ; Improved play balance Office map has been limited in service through previous events. We have made a lot of feedback on your feedback that each camp is out of balance, We have improved the map of the office by analyzing the play patterns of the existing Zombie Z maps, which are the most widely used. ; Application of building price difference (office map limitation) The architectural variation varies dramatically depending on the location and shape of the objects placed on the map. We have improved this part to divide the defensive efficiency into three stages of top / middle / bottom and set the construction cost differently by $ 3,000 / $ 6,000 / $ 12,000 respectively. ; NPC Zombie (office map only) If the round flow is favorable to the human side, the human player has often been bored with zombie players. To improve on this, you can add NPC zombies and kill them to gain experience or special weapons. If you are battle with an NPC zombie, you may be able to recover from the depots available on your map if you are stuck or lack of ammunition. If you take a little risk, there is a special enemy to acquire a complete variant flask, so look around! 14 September 2017 *The wooden boards of the windows have been changed from architectural objects to basic objects so that they can not enter the windows. *We adjusted the entry difficulty by adding obstacles to the front of the office. *Added a new defensive area. In addition, the map size has been further expanded. *We have lowered the defensive efficiency of nearby garages where humans were excessively profitable. Now you can enter without having to turn your body. Some other objects have been re-positioned or deleted. zombieZ 1709 1.png zombieZ 1709 2.png zombieZ 1709 3.png zombieZ 1709 4.png 16 November 2017 Updated Estate, Nuke, Prodigy and Uprising. Estate zombieZ 4.jpg|Estate nuke zombieZ 2.jpg|Nuke Prodigy zombieZ 1.jpg|Prodigy Uprising zombieZ 1.jpg|Uprising 30 November 2017 Updated Penthouse, Dust, Italy and Militia. ; Penthouse #A passage to enter under the pool has been added. You can use a box that is respected around the pool to block out a small space, but zombies can also be pushed into the box. #I added something to jump on the balcony even if I do not have any jump-related variation. #I added a black shelf to my secret room. Can be used to defend by pushing the shelf. #The entrance of the kitchen has been changed and we have added a table that can be pushed around the kitchen. ; Dust #It is a space separated by barbed wire. There is one entrance on each side, and you can jump over the barbed wire attached to the sign to cross over to the other side. #The access road has been improved to a narrow passage shape by arranging a large amount of boxes. #I added a section where I can step over the railing. #I put a box on the alley and added a new name. You can walk into the central aisle or crawl through the narrow aisle in the upper right corner. Because it is a space that can accommodate a lot of people, I expect that the thermal power transformation will spread. ; Italy #We have changed the internal structure of the apartment. With the fallen chest, you can block one passage. But the other side is relatively vulnerable. #We changed the location of the barbed wire. #The architectural objects of the long alleys have been changed. #Hostage rescue area We have arranged to prevent passage by using thing on the second floor. ; Militia #The architectural objects of the attic were changed into basic installation objects. #The access path to the attic was narrowed. #Has been changed to prevent the walls of the toilet collapsed. #I added a pipe underground. Gallery zombiezmode poster korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Index_01.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Index_02.jpg|Ditto Category:Modes